I love you
by hypergeek21
Summary: A one-shot set during episode 1 of series 3. Rated M for the swear word used. Nina and George are forced to transform in the same space to protect the humans around them but they're scared that they are going to kill each other.


**A/N: Just a random one-shot. Set during S03E01. It's rated M because of violence and one swear word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the idea. I'm just a fan :)**

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

The words fluttered from Nina's mouth as she caught George's gaze.

"I love you too."

Nina could see the emotion in George's eyes as he held on to the syllable; pure despair. She looked at him; her George. He remained so strong but the wolf inside broke him down each month. They both howled on pain and she looked at him again. She knew that when George saw her like this, with the knowledge that he did it to her. Nina knew it tore him apart but she didn't blame him. Perhaps at first she did but who wouldn't. He was the person who had ripped her life apart, and turned into a monster. Nina thought how much she hated this part of the transformation.

They stumbled towards each other and their lips met. Nina could tell this kiss was about passion and sorrow. They only broke apart when the wolf broke something else within them.

The first part of the transformation was bare-able and the second just bare-able. The final stage before they fully transformed was the worst; it was when their faces changed and their legs grew longer, their bones cracked, broke and fixed all in a matter of moments. Mitchell had once told them that to become a werewolf there heart needed to stop so that it could grow as a human heart was smaller than a werewolf's. As they were having heart failure the rest of their organs were doing the same because the werewolf needed larger organs.

Essentially to become a werewolf they first had to die and then come back to life. It meant organ failure was happening as all the bones within their bodies cracked and re-formed.

They both let out a scream as their bodies became contorted, bones cracked and Nina knew the wolf was coming...

Nina thought back to the first time she transformed. She had been shit scared- but not alone. Annie had been there through it all; as far as she could remember. The most vivid thing she remembered- other than the pain- was how scared Annie's face was as she transformed.

That first transformation was hell. She never thought that it would hurt that much. Nina had seen 'American Werewolf in London' and she figured the transformation would be like that. When it happened it hurt terribly, no terribly was a weak word. Simply yelling "FUCK!" summed up the whole processes.

"Ah!"

A scream escaped her lips as she fell to the floor writhing in pain. They were both screaming now. She glanced at George, he face was becoming longer and hair was sprouting from what seemed like no-where. It was painful to watch. Nina felt her own face become contorted and wolf-like.

She glanced again at George and saw his broken body. Why was she so in love with that man? Another crack of bones and she felt her spine changing shape. She tried so hard to hold on to the memories of her and George. The first time they met and she thought he was odd. Then they went on a date and she found herself drawn to him. The first time they had sex and when she showed him her scars. He had promised to take care of her...

She felt hair growing in thick clumps all over her body but she kept on remembering. The first time she'd seen him transform and when he'd changed her life forever.

With another scream Nina was gone and only the wolf remained...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nina opened her eyes. This meant she was alive and if she was alive...

She fumbled as she stood up and shivered in the cold air. Relief flooded over her when she saw George lying face-down on the floor. She glanced around and saw her coat pushed up over the wall. It was unharmed so she put it on. She scrambled around and found her top as well as pulling on her trousers and finding a shoe and a sock.

She leaned against a pillar of concrete and watched him sleep.


End file.
